The Masked Rider
by Vinyll Hofferson
Summary: Vinyll is a normal girl at day, a hero by night. When a mysterious villain kidnaps her mother, will she be able to fight the villain and save her mother before it's too late?
1. Meet Vinyll

Loser by day, hero by night. That's me.

I'm Vinyll. The typical Viking girl, nope. Skinny, tall, scrawny. And no, I'm not a Haddock. I'm a Hofferson. Why am I a loser? Because of _her_. Athena. We used to be best friends, and then she met Leiea. Now, we're the worst of friends. My only friends are Lethal, and my _better best friend,_ Rocile. At day, a smart, shy, timid black haired girl. But at night, a fierce, no mercy red head. They call me… The Masked Rider.

…000OOO000…

A typical day in my shoes goes like this:

"Vinyll Nia Hofferson! Get down here!"

She just _had_ to say it. Why.

"Coming!" I answered, annoyed by my horrible name. Nia. I think to myself, why I had to be named like that! I love my name, Vinyll, but hate Nia. I feel jealous of Athena, her full name Athena Anika. I don't really know her sister well, so I don't know _much about it._

It's Monday, here at Berk. I'm about to go to the most prestigious school for young Vikings my age, about 10 and ten months. You see, I'm a top student here at the School of Dragons. Getting A+ in every test, exam, and project. Me and my dragon, Ravenclaw, share a very strong bond. My only problem, you guessed it, Athena. Sassy, arrogant, mean, rude, but pretty. Though Heather's sister, she is_ nothing like her._

After eating breakfast, I fed Ravenclaw. Guess what? I got pooped on. That took me 1.5 seconds to return to reality. Took a 19 minute bath, scrubbing everywhere. I washed and washed, until I was as clean as before.

I saw Lethal in town square, walking. " Lethal! Wait up!" I asked, running towards the short boy flailing my arms into the air, trying to get his attention. "Vinyll? What took so long?" Lethal asked, stopping by and running toward me. "Long story. Where's Rocile?" I asked, looking everywhere for the mere sight of my friend. "Oh, she went on Needlethorn. She woke up late, so she had to fly." He replied, as we walked to school. Lethal and I weren't exactly friends. He liked me before, and he liked me _a lot._ It didn't work for him, I never wanted to have a… You know what I mean. On our way we caught Rocile. She's a really tall, skinny girl like me, but has natural auburn red hair that flows freely on her back. Lethal, on the other hand, is a tiny hiccup. Yes, he's a Haddock. Though he has a thin physique, he is really tough. He's like my brother; I'm like his sister, that's what we think of each other. Nothing else. "Hey Vinyll! How are you doing?" she asked happily. "Oh the usual, walking to school, get tortured by Athena, get on with things." Inside, we caught Athena. Curly black hair, turquoise eyes, thin lips, beautiful. "Oh! The couple's in!" Leiea teased. "Daughter of a troll," I muttered under my breath. "Shut up, Leiea. You know we don't date. Quit it." I said. "Ahem? You're not the boss of this school! _I am,_ loser!" Athena said, then walked away with Leiea, gossiping about how dorky I am.

After a day of school, I do homework, then suit up. At night I wear a black coat, leggings, red fur boots, and of course, my mask. By night my hair unusually becomes red and curly, but I think of it as an advantage. I mount Ravenclaw, who is a Screech. Screeches are big screamers. Of course, she screeches. Tonight, me and Ravenclaw stay up till dawn.

"Help! My kids are stuck in the house! Please! Anyone!" a woman cried, for her kids were in the burning house she had once called home. I heard, and told Ravenclaw to immediately find the house. I saw the kids, suffocating, dying. I couldn't bear watch this happen. Not again. I lost my sister, Maia, from a fire. I never wanted that to happen, and it won't. It was hard, but luckily, Ravenclaw helped. She carried the kids, and I safely went out the burnt house, despite feeling drowsy and weak. I gave the woman her children, then went back home. "Thank you Masked Rider!" the woman shouted. But that is yet the beginning of my tale.

CHARACTERS: Rocile (Ro-sill), Lethal, Vinyll, Athena, Leiea (Lei- A)

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Dearest readers, I hope you enjoyed this story. This is my first fanfic, so please no flames. The story is short, yes, but it's just the first chapter, right? Well, I'll be updating every Friday/ Thursday and Saturday/Sunday. Thanks for reading!**_

**Maddie out, PEACE!**


	2. When You Punch Her

I punched Athena. I just broke her nose. And I regret nothing.

_Flashback:_

"_Quit it Athena! You know I don't date him!" "Is that so? Are you sure or are you hiding something from us?" "Stop it." "No!" "Athena! You did not just call me a liar! If anyone's a liar, it's you! You deserve this!" and I punched her nose hard enough to break. Athena, bloody and all, ran out the school with Leiea beside her, comforting her. "She needed a punch to go back into reality." I said as I walked through the hall, everyone else in awe._

_End of Flashback_

After school, I went to my sister, Astrid, for some advice. She gave me the old Honey & the Hatchet advice. Again. "Honey part, hatchet part, don't you have any new advice, sis?" "Well, there's my just sock then in the face or kick them in the groin. Which one?" "Sock them!" we said in unison, then started to laugh. We stopped after a few minutes, probably 3 or more. I bid her bye, and then dressed up. I was flying around the island when a strong wind blew my mask off. "Son of Alvin." I cursed as I jumped off Ravenclaw and got my mask back. When I was about to putit on, _someone saw me. Athena._ "Holy Odin! It's you?!" She said as I fled, as quickly as possible. "Son of a half troll rat eating fungus. She saw me. It had to be her. Why do the gods hate me? I get my mask then- poof! - Someone knows my real identity. Ravenclaw, let's go back home. I don't feel like being a heroine tonight. What do you say, girl?" Ravenclaw grunted in response. "Alright. You'll get mackerel first thing in the morning. I promise." We flew back home, and I immediately went asleep. The fire, my sister, and that dream again. Another nightmare. Great. The worst night of my life starts now. I was sweaty when I woke up. It felt… bad. I took a light shower, got dressed, fed a very happy Ravenclaw, ate breakfast, then went to school. Everything went wrong. I was now popular. "Thank you for nothing, you stupid girl." I muttered to Athena under my breath. I personally wanted to make her neck snap even if I'll get expelled. I just want her out of my life. Maybe I'll make her run away? Not sure, but possible. I wasn't used to all the attention at all. Everyone wants to be my friend! Annoying, yup. I sat with Lethal, whom every girl now has a crush on, and Rocile, who toppled over Leiea, who was crying outside. Finally me, the new Ms. Popular. I hated, no, really hated the attention. I wanted to sock them all and kick them in the groin right now. They'll be sorry, so sorry that they chose me instead of Athena. After school, I simply went home, did nothing but homework, then dressed as The Masked Rider. Nothing to worry about, I thought, until it came. A blue haired girl with a mask like mine fought me. "I am the Nightmare. Your worst enemy yet, my dear. I suppose we met before?" she said, removing her mask. "Athena? You are this? _This?_" I told her, gesturing to all of her. She wore a long sleeved shirt that showed her stomach and a skirt until her knees. "Why?" I asked, getting my dagger ready in case she would make a nasty move on me. "You punched me. You stole my popularity. You stole everything I had, and now you will, too." She said, and got her axe ready. "If you insist, but I never stole your popularity. You robbed yourself. When I look at you I see a miserable girl. A hopeful girl. A beautiful girl. Now, this is you? You have no right to show your face to me. Don't ever come near me or my friends. I will rip your heart out of tour chest with my bear hands if you don't follow. Mhm?" I said, turning my back on her. Though I never knew she had something up her sleeve for me that night. A horrible trick.

_**There it is! Chapter 2 on the very same day! I want to ask y'all something: what do you think Athena has up her sleeve for Vinyll? First three reviewers will get red velvet cupcakes thru Private Message! So… REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_


End file.
